


Whouffaldi Ficlets

by Tennants_midnight_wolf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Whouffaldi fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennants_midnight_wolf/pseuds/Tennants_midnight_wolf
Summary: A collection of one shots about the Twelfth Doctor and Clara.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. It doesn’t fit

**Author's Note:**

> These one shots are fics I wrote a few years ago but never published, they are either finished or mostly complete. I figured I’d set them free and let them be read like they were originally intended to be. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Doctor, I don’t think it’s going in.”

“It will if it knows what’s good for it.”

“You’re bending it. It’s going to break.”

“No it’s not. I know what I’m doing, Clara!”

“You sure about that?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Why don’t you try a different angle?”

“I’ve tried all of them already, this is definitely the right way!”

“Well it’s clearly not..”

“It has to be.”

“Doctor!”

“What?”

“Just try a different one, please.”

“Fine...”

The Doctor put the jigsaw piece down, replacing it with a different one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jigsaw puzzles really are difficult sometimes...


	2. I didn’t know it was a shower?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor had gone investigating. Five minutes. That’s all he needed to discover what the alien disturbance was. But that's also all he needed to get distracted.  
> That much is evident when he reappears soaking wet? 
> 
> But how did he get like that? 
> 
> Clara will definitely find out.

The Doctor wandered back into the room, water droplets dripping to the floor after him. 

Clara watched him an eyebrow raised and her lip tugging up at the corner. He was soaking wet. His clothes clinging to his body in his sodden state, his grey fluffy curls damped down, and his shoes squelching with each step. 

Whatever had happened to him?

He shot her a look that clearly said please-don't-even-ask. But she couldn't just let this go.

“What, did you do?” 

“I couldn't find the source of the noise, Clara. So I think it best if we try somewhere else.”

She knew he was deflecting her question, but he wasn't getting away with it that easily. “I meant, why are you soaked?” 

“Am I?” He raises his eyebrows in mock shock, examining his damp jacket sleeve. “Ah must've been a puddle I stepped in. Best go sort that out.” 

He went to move but Clara was quicker stepping in front of him blocking his route. She softened her eyes tilting her head slightly to the left and he felt that jolt in his chest. This was his Clara and she'd find out somehow, wether he tell her now or more preferably later.

“I didn’t do anything!” he responded not catching her eye, hoping this would be enough. 

“No, you did something, what?” 

“I- ah only pressed a button.” He mumbled his hand rubbing the nape of his neck the water from his grey curls making his fingers cold. 

“No, that can’t be right. You’re telling me you’ve come back in this state and it’s only because you pressed a button?”

“Well how was I supposed to know it was a shower? It’s not like they had any signs at all. Besides why would you have a shower in the middle of a deserted building? That makes no sense.”

The Doctor had gone investigating. Five minutes. That’s all he needed to discover what the alien disturbance was. But that's also all he needed to get distracted. This time the distraction came in the form of a big red button. Obviously. 

He had considered not pressing it. But honestly where was the fun in that? He could never resist a big red button. 

Her nose crumples with the smile that is now etched upon her features, as he recalls his adventure. “Actually, I can believe this.” She teases. “And it makes perfect sense to have a shower in a deserted building if that building happens to be a chemical plant, like this one was.” 

He goes to open his mouth as if to say something but closes it again clearly seeing the sense in her comment. Resorting to looking at her his pride somewhat wounded. 

“What am I gonna do with you, eh?” She responds wandering over to him, grasping his cold hands and pecking his check lightly. “Come on let's go dry you off.” 

With a wink of an eye she leads the Time Lord back towards the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was loosely based off of one of Peter Capaldi’s most embarrassing moments on set. Where he wandered off to get a snack to eat and came back soaking wet after accidentally walking into a shower on location during filming. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor turns up at Clara’s house only to find she’s already asleep.

The Doctor arrives at Clara's apartment ready to whisk her away on another adventure. He wanders out of her bedroom expecting her to have heard him but the flat was silent. 

He strides into the lounge and frowns. This room was also devoid of a certain five foot one brunette. He continues down the corridor thinking that he must've missed her, maybe she was at the school, or worse with the PE teacher! When he notices the strip of light coming out from underneath the dinning room.

He heads towards the door silently and curiously, pushing the door open as delicately as he could with his fingertips.

He peers around the edge of the door and his eyes crinkle softly at the sight before him.

Clara was slouched over the dinning table breathing lightly her eyes tightly closed in sleep. She had a mass of school work books spread out before her and a pen dangles loosely between the fingers of her right hand. He crosses the room without disturbing her and felt his hearts swell at the sight. He couldn't help but think how adorable she looked like this. Crumpled up in exhaustion, so much so she hadn’t heard him arrive. His eyebrows smile and he knows what to do.

-*-

Clara wakes with a yawn, lifting her head dismantling it from the workbook, and instantly reprimands herself for falling asleep. She felt something warm and soft draped over her shoulders, turning her head to see that it was an old patchwork blanket.

She narrows her eyes at it in surprise. She didn't own this.

She heard a rustling of movement coming from one of the other rooms and half expects that she knows who it might be.

She half smiles to herself. Standing up with a stretch, lifting the blanket off of her shoulders, but keeping it crumpled in her grasp. As she heads off to find the source of the noise.

She stands in the doorway to the kitchen arms folded, blanket dangling loosely against her. She watches the back of his fluffy grey curls as he prepares a coffee, pouring the water out of the freshly boiled kettle and into a giant blue mug. 

“How long have you been here?”

He turns around seemingly only just noticing her presence. “Long enough for you to have a sleep and me to have seven coffees. Have a good nap?”

She felt her cheeks tinge slightly at the comment. “Yes, though it was stupid, should have been marking…”

“Well, reading a bunch of boring kids essays would do it.”

She scowled, before her expression softens again. “By the way, thanks.”

“For what?” He asks as she steps into his personal space.

“The blanket.” Clara responds, before rising up to catch his lips in a chaste kiss. She pulls away moving the blanket to wrap around his shoulders. His cheeks flush with the gesture, and he’s pretty sure one of his two hearts may have skipped a beat.

“It’s, er... no problem.” He mumbles, making a mental note to keep a blanket on hand at all times in the future. Just in case.


End file.
